epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GIR 5 life/GIRS Rap Battles of Infrequency: Doug Walker vs Markiplier
Hello everybody! Happy holidays from me to you! Let's celebrate this joyous season with a battle that has nothing to with this joyous season. We've got Doug Walker aka the Nostalgia Critic facing off against well know lets player, Markiplier. Let's find out who's the better.... Youtuber? Not my strongest suggestion. Time to jump in! Thanks Thanks? Again? Don't worry, it'll be quick. Thank you User:J1coupe for the amazing title cards, despite you being busy. Also, thanks damaster for willing to make the title cards in case Jason couldn't. Thanks Mr Quag for the kewl art. Finally, thank you User:WonderPikachu12 for the awesome I tunes cover! Casting Doug Walker as himself Markiplier as himself Markiplier as Will Warfstache (cameo) James Rolfe as AVGN (cameo) Animated Casper as Himself The Battle GIRS RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY! VS BEGIN Doug Walker Ohai Mark, ITS ME the Critic, here to settle this Gentlemen's Dispute! Dishing disses with perfect timing. Shoot you and wipe your blood off of my suit! Face it Fishbach, you play those spooky games, but I'm the one you truly fear! I'm Making clever, thoughtful reviews, jumpscares and screamers make your "career"! So call up Bob, Wade and Septiceye! I'll make sure all those Grumpy Gamers Cry! Cause the NC's a dope MC. I'd rather face Toby or Pewdiepie! Kick your ass. (YEAH!) Your Twitchy ass is all Bach and no bite! And once you lose this fight, you're gonna lose 5 million Markiplites! I'll call you Hyper Fan Girl, because your rhymes drive me Batty! Now Doug is taking a Dark Decent, I'll reunite you with your daddy! Markiplier Helloooo everybody! Watch as I leave Marks with my words! You better Vanish quickly. (POOF!) You're gonna lose to this gaming Nerd! Cause I'm Pax-ing rhymes so edgy, you could call me Darkiplier. I'll stab this Critic's Plot Hole, so Boldly Flee! Make like twenty twelve, RETIRE!! Run you over with my Happy Wheels! Just like your game review, your flow is terrible! Flipping the Table on this prissy NC! You've got less variety than Stanley's Parable! You'll need your Channel Awesome crew if it's me you want to tussle. I'll leave this Crooked Man cracked and pop him like his freaking bubbles! Your raps aren't even Indie level, but when it comes to dissing I'm a pro! This Cynical Snob's a massive Phail-ure. You must be pressing B, your rapping blows! Doug Walker NERD!!! I Never Knew that your drunken style was something vile! Fuck that Big Lipped Alligator! I'll eat you like a fucking crocodile! I'd make your top Whatever Fuck ups, but that would take me half a century! Your chances of winning? Very Slender. I'll make this dumb SCP history! You've Rob-bed my fame! You've Doug your grave! You better run the fuck away! My rhymes will chill you to the bone. YOU'RE GETTING FROZEN TODAY! So fuck Polaris! Fuck Maker Studios and fuck your "Draw my life" too! I've just silenced this butt-hurt nurse! I dissed this LP shit so you don't have to! Markiplier Welcome back for round two. I'm gonna release the Evil Within! Crush you into a cube, then get ass whooped by Tim! That's an epic win! Your getting SMASHED!! Yami-mashed! I'm live steaming this white trash! I'm giving charity tons of cash! Dealing stronger punches than Will Warfstache! There are Two Kinds of outputs for this battle; get up and leave. Or I'll swing this blacksmiths sword, this can't be healed by Ma-Ti! I've kicked the ass of Mr. Glasses. Gave him Amnesia with my stone cold rhymes! Thanks for watching me Murder this nerd with words. I'll see you all next time! BYE,BYE! Who won? Who's next? You decide!! GIRS RAP $Cha Ching!$ A RAP CREDIT CARD?!!! BANG BANG! BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY!! WHO WON? Markiplier Doug Walker Three letters back: OXFLG GUHDQHUV Before you go I'm promoting a new feature. It's called the creativity corner. If you make a audio cover, fan art, find a beat for the battle etc., I'll feature it right here. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts